Sweet Moments
by imaginarya
Summary: Little blips inspired by/related to the MoonFactory RP. In no chronological order, and its assumed (most) games occur over the same timeline, so there will be crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harvest Moon franchise. I own none of the characters that I will use in these drabbles. I have a few games that I have bought, and play, but I have no say in game development or get any money from this. It is, after all, fanfiction.

These are all inspired by, at least somewhat, MoonFactory on Tumblr. Since the games cross over, you will see odd pairings in these stories, as well as in varying states of marriage, dating, or friendship.

1. The Mighty Grump of Cam

Cam's day had been going rather horribly. He discovered his milk was sour when he tried making breakfast, creating a bad mood that only snowballed as events built up. His seeds hadn't come in for his garden to get ready for a new season, and now he would be behind in orders for sunflowers. He had gotten an order wrong when making deliveries, and had been chewed out totally. To top it off, the one phone call he had gotten all day he ended up being completely rude, and forgot to write down the meek order that had been made.

That was what had led to him wandering out and about and making his way to Mineral Town, where he sat on a bench looking generally unhappy. Cam was completely content being his grumpy self, and had no expectations of being interrupted from his foul mood. He couldn't have expected the meek woman making an order from before to be such a firecracker.

"Hello! Welcome to Mineral Town! Can I help you find anything?" asked a cute young woman with short brown hair and a very old fashioned nurse's dress and apron. Cam looked up at her from under his signature purple hat and frowned, choosing not to reply.

Evidently, Elli didn't like being ignored.

"Hey, Mister Grump! What's the matter?" she asked, hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Cam regarded the bothered nurse with humor, fighting a smile that cracked on his lips.

"And what business have you with my grumping?" he asked, blinking slowly at her, his amusement building against his want to stay grumpy.

Cam was amused even more as he watched her face falter, trying to come up with a good reason for caring. She didn't really know the florist sitting before her, but she wouldn't dare let someone just sit around being unhappy on her watch.

"I just appointed myself the chief grump police. No grumping is allowed when I'm around!" she declared with a triumphant grin before realizing how childish she must have sounded and blushed. Cam couldn't help but think red was a good color on her as her cheeks turned rosy.

Cam bit his lip, fighting a chuckle and a smile as he watched the flustered Elli try to think of a save.

"You're the chief grump police? Am I under arrest now?" he asked, teasing the embarrassed Elli. She looked to be won, and Cam wondered if she was just going to give up. He knew he was wrong as a wicked and happy grin graced her face before an attempted at looking as serious as she could.

"Yes you are, mister!" she exclaimed, hands once again on her hips. She shook her head and smirked. "You're lucky there isn't a jail for this sort of thing... yet," she threatened, and Cam watched as the wheels in her head kept turning. He knew she had another triumph when she grinned again, looking almost sinister.

"But you'll still have to come down to the precinct!" she declared, and before Cam could protest, she pulled him off the bench and started to quickly lead him down the road.

"W-wait, where are we going?" Cam asked, suddenly afraid he'd been teasing the town lunatic. But when Elli turned to him and smiled reassuringly, telling him to just be patient, he felt reassured.

The walk was long, and though Cam kept asking where he was being led, Elli refused to tell him. They left the center of town, walked by a few farms, and passed a lone cabin heading towards a mountainous hill.

"Where are we?" Cam asked as they headed up one of the two paths. He hadn't seen such nature anywhere except Bluebell and Konohana; the other small towns and cities he made deliveries to had pockets of untamed wilderness, but not much for forestry or hills.

"This is Mother's Hill, the perfect treatment for the grumps. Nurse approved!" Elli chirped with a happy smile. Cam could see how anyone would improve their mood as the lake came into sight. There were wildflowers scattered about, some Cam hadn't seen before. Elli softly let go of his arm to let him explore, smiling kindly at him. She was glad she had made the effort to befriend the grumpy stranger, if just to see his look of joy and wonder at seeing Mother's Hill. She felt her face warm as she gazed at the purple hatted florist, wondering how she hadn't noticed how handsome he was. Of course, a grump can distract anyone from what's underneath.

"...Thank you," Cam said softly, kneeling down to look closer at a pink flower. Cam kept his head down so she wouldn't see the blush he felt. It was so perfectly nice on Mother's Hill, and how Elli knew the perfect place to break him from his grump, he couldn't know.

Elli knelt beside Cam, looking at the same flower. Soon, conversation began flowing. Elli admitted to being the nervous customer from over the phone, and Cam apologized, but Elli just laughed. They talked for hours about any subject, and when the sun started to set and Cam knew he either had to start going home or book a room at the inn, conversation dwindled.

The two looked at each other, not sure what to say. Both had developed a small warm feeling in their hearts. The shortly developed friendship was something they both knew would be appreciated for years to come.

Cam decided to leave with the ferry, and Elli walked him to the dock.

"I'll try to be back in a few days, with your magnolias," he promised, giving a tiny smile to the always happy nurse.

"You better! My grandmother loves those. It'll make her day!" Elli exclaimed, and Cam nodded.

"I'll do my best then," he said, and as he did the ferryman called for everyone leaving to board. He and Elli shared a look, unsure if any physical contact would be okay. Tentatively, Cam reached a hand forward, which Elli took to shake.

"Oh, why not!" she exclaimed before just taking him in a hug. Cam startled, facing reddening before patting her on the back. When Elli quickly let go, he fussed with his hat and smiled, then stepped onto the boat.

"Goodbye, Elli," he said, and the boat took off.

Elli couldn't wait for those magnolias.


	2. Chapter 2

Gill arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley bundled up as best he could, looking quite dapper as he stood on top of the hill, looking over the valley. From his vantage point, it was quite beautiful. He could make out the small village, the villagers themselves presumably trying to stay inside as long as they could. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and found it was just past eleven. He checked his pocket, finding his wallet stayed with him the whole way. Perhaps he would treat his friend to lunch.

"_Your valley is beautiful. Which farm is yours?"_ Gill sent a text to his friend Jill, taking off his navy gloves to do so, and quickly putting them back on. He had never really done well with the cold. He gave a shiver before walking down the hill, his stroll leisurely as he awaited the ping that alerted him to her response. It was when he passed the sign for Vesta's Farm, and saw the robust red-haired woman working her crop plantation, that Gill received a reply from Jill.

"_Glad you like the valley! Just meet me by the inn, it's the biggest building in the valley, you can't miss it!" _she replied, and Gill smiled, trying not to feel apprehensive as he approached the two-story inn. He was terrified that Jill was going to think he was a bore. He told himself that he wasn't, and that he was cool and collected and someone to be admired. If he told himself that, it would be true.

He heard his name being called, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Jill approaching him, waving. A small dog followed on her heels, barking happily.

"You made it!" Jill exclaimed, beaming at him. Gill smiled softly in return before the dog started to jump on his legs.

"Zeus! Down! He's just excited to meet a new friend!" Jill explained, pulling on the leash to pull back Zeus, and grinned again at Gill.

"I really like your village. It's cozy," Gill remarked, looking around at the warm homes and buildings. He shivered in his jacket and smiled at Jill again before remembering his hunger.

"I don't know about you, but I have to admit I'm rather hungry. Is there anywhere here to eat? It would be my treat," he offered, blushing slightly as he realized that could be construed as a date. He did like to plan, but he didn't plan on asking Jill on a date that day. He tried to push the red from his face, or at least hoped it would just look like he was cold, but he could tell by the way that Jill subtly smiled at him that she noticed.

"The inn has food, I believe. We can eat there, if you want. I'm pretty hungry myself, and Ruby does have good food," Jill explained, and led Gill in when he nodded. Ruby, a small and motherly tan woman, greeted Jill and Gill with warmth.

"Oh hello Jill! What brings you in today? Oh! Is this a friend?" she asked, eyeing Gill with a joyful look. He tried to stand tall against the scrutiny. Jill approached the counter scratching the back of her head.

"This is my friend Gill. He's from Castanet. We were hoping to get something hot to eat before I showed him around," she explained, making the introductions. Gill nodded politely at Ruby who giggled happily.

"Well, I'll go whip something up for you two. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gill!" Ruby cooed, trying not to giggle as she walked back into the kitchen.

"She certainly is cheery," Gill remarked, and Jill laughed.

"Ruby usually is. She's really pleasant. She's treated me like her own daughter since I've arrived. I'm glad," she remarked before Ruby came back out, handing Jill two thermoses.

"Here, its some hearty vegetable soup we've been stewing up today. Just bring me back those thermoses later, dear," she said, and Jill and Gill both thanked her before walking out, taking their lunch on the road. Jill showed Gill all around the valley, pointing out the Blue Bird Bar, with Muffy and Griffin, Cody the artist and his strange metal trailer, Daryl the scientist, and all the other residents and their residences. Gill rather liked the village, and found its townsfolk to be rather diverse and interesting, but most interesting of all was Jill. He enjoyed hearing her explain the relationships she had observed, and the ones she had fostered. He just liked to listen to her say anything. With Zeus treading underfoot, the trio made a happy image.

Soon, the day was dwindling to an end, and Gill knew he would have to leave if he wanted to be home before it got too dark. Jill regarded him with sadness when he mentioned this, but understood.

"I'm glad you had a good time today. You should come back soon! Or maybe you can show me around Castanet sometime?" Jill suggested, smiling happily at Gill. It was a good feeling to have a friend with whom conversation flowed so easily.

"I think I would like that. Maybe next week?" Gill suggested in turn, kneeling to pet Zeus in front of the bridge.

"That might work. Thank you for coming here," Jill said, and Gill stood, towering just a small amount over Jill.

"The pleasure was mine," he said before giving her a brief hug.

"Until next time," he said with a smile before walking across the bridge and towards the mountain. Before he turned, he could see the small blush that flew over her cheeks from his actions. He felt like he really was a cool guy.


End file.
